The Story Left Untold
by DecoyDream
Summary: In an unexpected throw of fate, Cho Chang finds herself meeting the young and very charasmatic Tom Riddle. A Cho Chang & Tom Riddle Jr story. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

_**The Story Left Untold**_

**A Tom Riddle Jr & Cho Chang story**

_"So much left to say,_

_Suspended in the air between the truth and right to place_

_Spilling over everything._

_Before you slip away,_

_Before you slip away from me, slow down."_

_- "The Story Left Untold" By Every Avenue_

"Are we friends?"

Her question threads through the silence of the library, breaking the peace and forcing Tom to stop his work. Crossing out an incorrect rune translation, he neatly writes the answer above it in swirly italics. Raising his head, Tom regards the girl across from him who is staring at him curiously. Although her tone was light her dark eyes are solemn and serious, as though his answer means much more than a simple yes or no.

He's unsure of what to say – were they friends? Looking at it logically, Tom would say they are. Tom found Cho to be quite amiable. She didn't engage Tom in useless chit chat and was quite intelligent even for a Ravenclaw. It was enjoyable to debate with her, watching her cheeks redden when she fought to back up her opinion. Tom would always watch with cool but bemused eyes, allowing her to win occasionally and smirking when she blinked owlishly in surprise at his surrender.

But Tom had never classified anyone as his friend before. He had followers and acquaintances, the rest of them grouped into one mundane category that he didn't care enough about to even remember their names. He was aware of how students respected and fawned over him but never did he bother to actually get to know someone. When he thought about it, he didn't really know much about Cho Chang either. She appeared at the beginning of the year with little to no explanation and Tom never asked her about it. In turn, she never asked him for his past to which he was grateful. He never had a problem with bending the truth before, but lying to her seemed wrong somehow, as though it was futile because she already knew the truth.

However, he did notice some little things about her. She loved to fly, speeding around the quidditch pitch at night or in the early hours of the morning. From his dormitory, Tom could see her graceful figure fly above the pitch and treetops, her loose hair blowing in the breeze like a veil behind her. He saw the longing in her eyes when she went to the quidditch matches and how she would mutter comments under her breath like '_to the left!_' and '_it's a feint! The snitch is to your right_!' and how she would clutch the bannister with both of her hands at particularly stressful points of the game. Her comical reactions and frustration at the players was enough for Tom to start attending the school matches again.

She also loved to spend time in the owlery, sitting in a clean corner while scribbling away in that leather-bound book of hers. Tom had always wondered why – the owlery was noisy, cold and draftee and more often than not, unpleasant smelling. He asked her once but she just shrugged, claiming that it was a _'comforting place to be'_ right before she got pelted with an owl treat from a flutter of feathers above on the rafters.

Yellow roses also seemed to be a favourite of hers and Tom remembered the way her eyes glowed with happiness when Ewen Diggory delivered a bouquet to her on Valentines Day. Tom remembered feeling a slight twinge in his stomach as he saw Cho wrap her arms around Diggory in thanks as his cheeks stained with pink and a sheepish smile formed on his face. Although Tom had nothing specifically against the boy, he didn't trust him or his easy going smile that girls seemed to go wild over. Tom was sure that he would end up hurting Cho and as much as Tom hated to admit it, he had come to care for her over the months in her company. He cared enough not to intentionally allow her to be hurt anyway, which incidentally was much more than what he had ever felt for anyone else.

Meeting her expectant gaze from across the table, Tom answered in the most casual and non-assuming tone he could muster.

"We're friends"

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, the tiny smile staying in place for the rest of their study session.

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I'm once again back due to my neverending love for Tom Riddle. By the way, don't you guys think Deathly Hallows part 2 was amazing? And how funny was Voldemort's hug? I swear i saw Dean Thomas surpressing a laugh in the background...

Anyway, in regards to this story, i believe it is the FIRST Cho Chang and Tom Riddle story EVER (on fanfic). If i'm wrong on this i am crushed. But i'll recover :P I love both these characters so hopefully this all works out. If you're wondering why this story starts off on such a random note (As in, there's no back story on how she got there in the first place or how their relationship develops) it's because i'm unsure if i'm going to take this further than a one shot (or whether anyone actually wants to read this story).

Also, the song lyrics for this story probably doesn't make too much sense but i thought of that song when thinking about the general direction the story would go if i were to continue.

J.K Rowling is also not my name and she's probably too busy with Pottermore to lurk on fanfic :P Talking about Pottermore, why hasn't my email arrived yet? I'm getting so impatient xD For those who registered early and have already used the beta site, how awesome is it? What house are you in?

Ah, i'm starting to get into another one sided conversation again :P I better shut it and let you get on with your day! Thank you so very much for reading and i hope you can drop me a review!

LOVE!  
DecoyDream xxx


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

He's unsure of what to think of the new student as he watches her from across the classroom. For some odd reason, he finds her to be interesting despite never having talked to her before. Her appearance is quite different of course, with the almond shaped dark eyes and delicate oriental features, but it's something about the way she carries herself, the way she talks or perhaps how she manages to know where things are despite never setting foot in Hogwarts before.

Or so she says.

She seems to have quickly made friends with the Ravenclaw Prefect Ewen Diggory who has taken it upon himself to be her personal tour guide. She looks distinctly uncomfortable as he pulls her chair out for her in a display of chivalry and she only gives a polite smile in reply. Her eyes look worried, strained even around Diggory's presence; But there's something else there too, an emotion akin to sadness or regret lurking in her deep irises. But other than those tell-tale signs, she seems to fit in with the other Ravenclaw students. They keep up easy conversation with her, occasionally asking more personal questions which she expertly deflects with subtle ease. None of her friends notice the slight change in subject, or her short succinct answers that gives little away about herself.

Tom spends the rest of the lesson surreptitiously looking at her, but not entirely understanding his interest. He had to admit she was quite beautiful in a non-conventional way. She didn't adhere to the latest hairstyles like her peers, choosing to wear her black shiny hair down rather than rolling into perfectly placed curls. Her hair frames her rounded pale face that holds some natural colour around the cheeks. He also noticed that her soft Scottish accent seeped through every conversation; endearing those around her.

But it still didn't give Tom a reason to notice her any more than anyone else. She wasn't a threat to him either, at least not in any way that was plausible. She didn't know of his past transgressions or his future ones – she did not know _him_. Tom had no explanation for his sudden interest, and frankly, he did not care to find one. She was taking up too much of his thoughts already, it would be better to forget all about her. He didn't want to become one of those people who followed around the new student like a shiny new toy. And plus, the last thing he needed was a distraction to deter him from his ambitions.

He simply would not allow it.

Almost a month passes before they cross paths again. Tom purposely avoids her during their shared classes, sitting as far away as possible. But no matter how hard he tries, it doesn't stop him from discreetly looking at her. He watches her, silently appraising her increasingly odd behaviour. There's something strange about her, her mannerisms and the way she talks. There are several times when she slips, an odd phrase or a word which her friends don't understand. She stammers an apology in response, correcting herself quickly before the others can dwell too much on it. Tom wonders if she notices his quiet observations as well as his suspicions.

These thoughts swirled idly around in his mind as he quickly made the night rounds. It had been uneventful for the most part, only docking a few points from some Gryffindor 1st years that were out past curfew. After that, the castle was deathly quiet, the only sounds coming from his shoes hitting the stone floors. But a small click alerted Tom's attention and he quickly made his way towards the noise. Holding his wand, he muttered a soft 'nox', extinguishing the bright ball of light. Relying on the dappled glow from the torches that hung on the wall, Tom turned around the corner, surprised at the sight before him.

It was the new girl, Cho Chang, her hand still on the door knob as she closed it as gently as she could. Even in the dim light of the corridor, there was no mistaking the tears that ran down her face. She wiped her red eyes hastily with her hand, turning away as the large wooden door suddenly shrank smaller and smaller till it had disappeared altogether and only a blank wall remained.

Tom knew it was the Room of Requirement, a magical room which can turn into whatever you needed it to be. Very few people knew of the room and even fewer knew it's whereabouts. So how did she know? And furthermore, what did she ask the room to turn into?

Stepping out of the shadows, Tom strode towards her, calling out her name.

"Miss Chang!"

She whirled around, her eyes wide with surprise before she resumed a neutral expression "Yes?"

"Are you aware that you are out past curfew?" he asks, the smooth cadence of his voice low and lilting.

She looks nervous, avoiding his dark blue eyes and playing with the sleeve of her robe "I lost track of time"

Tom's unconvinced, raising his eyebrows at her as he approaches close enough to see that her eyes are still red from crying "What were you doing around this part of the castle? The Ravenclaw common room is on the other side"

She freezes up at his proximity, her milky skin paling as she scrambles for an answer "I was out for a night time stroll" she explains, stepping back "And I got lost. I'm sorry"

He doesn't believe her considering he all but caught her red handed earlier but he doesn't tell her that. It wouldn't do well to raise an argument with her especially when he had been trying to avoid her for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. So instead he backs off a step and gives her some space, expertly conjuring a tissue for her which she accepts with some thinly veiled surprise.

"Thank you" she murmurs, dabbing at her eyes while offering him a watery smile "What was your name again?"

Tom offers her the charming smile that always works on the Professors "Tom Riddle" he introduces smoothly, giving a tiny inclination of his head "Head Boy"

Her attempt at a smile froze on her face, her eyes suddenly fearful as she stuttered "R R-iddle?"

Tom nods slowly, wondering what had gone wrong. Was it something he said? Or was it something he did? But before he can ask, she excuses herself quickly, giving him a hurried goodbye and all but running down the way he had come from.

As her footsteps begin to fade, Tom swears he could hear the muffled sound of a girl crying.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm going to keep this short this time but i just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews! :)

Much love,

DecoyDream x


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

_SUPER LONG A/N: **Gues****t** (I wish you left a registered review so I could have PM'd you!), I totally agree with what you said in your review! (thanks for leaving one, by the way!) I liked the way that this story started out too (it is less cliché I admit, but I would have to write in how Cho got there eventually which would then make it cliché after all… *sad face*) but there were two reasons why I stopped this one to go and write The Redemption:_

_(1) I was writing both of these at the same time and the plots were very similar. The reason I was writing two was because they have a different writing style to them. While I personally also enjoy the writing style in this story, it doesn't really suit a long story (I usually write like this for short multi-chapter stories or one-shots. I don't know why, but that's just the way it goes for some reason)_

_(2) Tom's characterisation was getting too nice in this story (compared to the Tom in my other story, who flips the crazy on and off). I didn't intend to mention any of his transgressions in this story which would make him really OOC._

_BUT! Maybe this story isn't dead after all? Reviewers like you remind me that there are stories of mine that I should finish, and although I can't guarantee regular updates or anything, maybe I'll dabble in this again? (Obviously I'll think of another plot!). Thanks so much for reading, and enjoy this second chapter that I wrote just for the few of you who do still read this story ;)_

* * *

She begins to evade him after their last encounter, purposely situating herself as far away from him as possible. She always keeps herself within a tight group of friends who shield her, making it impossible for Tom to approach her if he wanted to.

Not that he does of course.

She's more withdrawn than usual, her face sallow and thin while her bloodshot eyes look constantly tired. On more than one occasion he sees her jump with fright when someone speaks to her, her eyes wild before she realises its just one of her Ravenclaw friends. Tom can tell they're concerned for her, trying to coax her into telling them what's wrong.

But Tom knows what's wrong.

It's him.

What other reason would explain why she's avoiding him like the plague? He spent many sleepless nights tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened. The longer he replayed the moment, the more he remembered. He remembered the flash of fear on her tear streaked face before it morphed into one of dreaded recognition as well as the way her whole body tensed as though she was expecting something bad to happen - As though she was expecting him to hurt her.

It puzzled Tom to no end, how she could possibly be afraid of him when she didn't even know him? He wasn't a stranger to adversity but usually there were some grounds to it. He wasn't accepted in the orphanage because he was different, having the ability to do bad things to people he deemed to deserve it. And he wasn't accepted initially by his Slytherin peers either, who had thought him unworthy of being in the House of Snakes because of his half blooded status. But they had learned quickly enough that it was terribly unwise to conflict with Tom Riddle's interest.

So where did that leave Cho Chang?

Feeling a headache developing, Tom looked away, deciding that perhaps some determined aversion would be enough to get her off his mind.

* * *

Tom never really understood the concept of Murphy's law till now. He was sure that the universe had much bigger things to worry about then playing tricks on the unsuspecting. The phrase "everything that could go wrong, will go wrong" seemed foolish – couldn't the events been of pure coincidence? Or put in place by your actions? Much like the concept of time travel, it appeared to be a paradox. Does fate keep into account the time traveller? Or does the time traveller pave a way for a new series of events? Does a person lead themselves into an undesirable event from happening? Or does fate intervene regardless of your wishes otherwise?

Tom was beginning to think it was the latter reason as he heard the scrape of the chair next to him belonging to his new Ancient Runes study partner. He had been successfully avoiding her for the past week, stopping himself from looking at her altogether. He had just about convinced himself that she was below his notice and had hardly even given her a second thought until their names were read out by the elderly Professor.

Deciding that there was no way around this, Tom turned towards Cho who was busy doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. She looked tense, though her pallor had regained a little more colour over the few days he had not deigned to look at her. While Tom was still curious over her dislike of him, he chose not to broach the subject of her personal life. When their weekly study meet-up was completed, they could both go back to ignoring each other.

"Lovely to meet you again Miss Chang" said Tom in his most amiable voice, watching as she gave a little start at the sound of his voice "Have you been enjoying your stay at Hogwarts so far?"

Her eyes meet his and she almost flinches "Yes, it's been lovely"

Her reply is soft yet tense and an uncomfortable silence follows her words. Tom clears his throat, once again determined not to allow her odd behaviour to affect him.

"Do you have any questions about what was covered in class today?"

Cho frowns at the blatant condescension in his voice "Do _you_ have any questions about the course material Mr Riddle?"

If he's surprised, he doesn't show it. Never the one to shirk his obligations, he opens up his notebook and glosses over his class notes in an exaggerated manner that Cho doesn't miss.

"No, I'm fine thank you Miss Chang. Perhaps these study sessions would be more productive if we tested each other on our knowledge?"

Her weary eyes begin to flare a feverish spark at the challenge in his voice, "20 questions in 20 minutes?"

Tom resisted the urge to smirk at the confidence in her voice. She never answered questions in class and she seemed to spend more time drawing shapes in the margins of her textbook then reading the contents. Perhaps he would go easy on her.

"With 15 minutes to write down the questions for the other to answer?"

She agreed, dipping her quill in the ink pot with a purposefully blank expression on her face.

* * *

After the surprisingly incident free study session in the library, they both agree to mark each other's quiz before giving it back in the next week. Watching as Ewen Diggory escorts Cho back to her dormitory, Tom chooses to stay a little longer. Deciding to mark her quiz now, his curiosity grows exponentially with every answer written in her slanted handwriting.

After a mere 5 minutes and a careful eye, he dries his quill of red ink that didn't need refilling. Cautiously, he rolls the parchment and loops it with twine, the red marks from earlier seeping through the back of the thick paper.

Tom stared at it for a few moments, his eyes tracing the numerals while wondering if he had been underestimating her all along: 19 /20.


End file.
